kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin
Shin (しん/信) is the main character in Kingdom, whose parents were killed in a war, which orphaned him. He grew up like a slave together with his best friend and fellow orphan, Hyō, in the small village of Jouto, but the two always dreamed of leaving their social class by becoming the world's greatest generals. Not much is known of Shin's family or past. Appearance Poor cloths and sandals, and the sword from Hyō. After the Sanyou campaign, Shin started to wear a standard piece of soldiers armor. He then later added a foot long armored braclet on his arm. Personality Shin has a temper, but he also has a good heart. He is clearly loyal to his friends since he vows to not stop until Hyō's is fully avenged—even at the risk of his own death. His hot temper also makes him clash with Ten and they tend to bicker like siblings constantly. Shin's dream is to become the world's greatest general, so that his name will be known even in the heavens. He shared this dream with Hyō and now sets out to fulfill it for both of them. It seems he is going to train how to weild Ouki's spear; however there has been no signs of him training with them even in the manga thus far. What's so special about Shin is that he has managed to impress even the greatest generals after his participation in the different campaigns and battles, including: Ouki, Mogou, Riboku, Rinko, Renpa, Duke Hyou. History When Shin starting to live with the village mayor after his parents died, he met Hyō for the first time. Hyō inspired Shin in fighting (sword). They became close friends. Hyō and Shin both lost their parents and there by became slaves. So they needed to do a lot of work in order for food and shelter. They see it as training instead of work, because they have a dream of becoming a hero and a general. With over a 1000 serious battles with each other, they became one step closer of becoming just that. By sword dueling each day and try to come up with solutions of handling different kind situations like: escaping when tied, fighting more then one opponent ..., they became very strong for their age. capable of defeating average and above average people with moderate difficulty. Story Cheng Jiao Reign While Shin and Hyō are performing one of there many sparring bouts, they draw the attention of Shōbunkun who was passing by at that time. Shōbunkun decides to take Hyō in his service and therefore taking him with him to the Royal Palace, leaving Shin behind. A month later a mortally wounded Hyō return and asks Shin to do a final task for him. He gives Shin a map towards a small shack. While searching for the shack, he runs in with some thugs, including a strangely dressed kid that, and beat them up. When he located the shack and entered it, Shin was shocked to see a young man looking like Hyō. This Hyō look alike turned out to be king Ei Sei, who was driven from the capital by his half brother after a coup d'état. They are then attacked by the assassin Jo Kan, who was responsible for Hyō's death. Shin therefore kills Jo Kan, only to find themselves surrounded by troops send by Ei Sei's brother. The strangely dressed kid shows up again and says to now an escape route and introduces herself as Ka Ryo Ten. They escape through a tunnel and travel to a summer getaway that is the rendezvous point for the king's followers. While waiting for the others to arrive, they are attacked by a new assassin Muta. Initially in the battle Muta had the upper hand because his killing intent was overwhelming Shin. Sei informed Shin not to retreat, Shin realized what was happening and turned the tables becoming faster and stronger as the battle continued until Muta was defeated. Muta in a last ditch effort tried to kill Sei with his blow dart but was struck down from behind by Shobunkun who just arrived on the scene. Shin realizing Shobunkun is the source of where everything began and overall blamed him for the death of Hyo and tried to attack him. He was knocked unconcious by Shobunkun lieutenant Heki. When he awoke Heki informed him about Hyo's heroic final moments referring to him as Lord Hyo. Shin is emotionally affected at his best friend final moments as Heki referred to the sight of Lord Hyo as a true Blue General. Shin is really amazed at how magnificent Hyo was and finds his resolve to walk the path to become a Great General of the Heavens. He then questions Sei on what is required of him in order to accomplish this goal. Shin listens as Sei, Heki and Shobunkun discuss the current situation when Ka Ryo Ten runs in asking if it is true that Ryo Fui is awaiting Sei's death before returning. Shin is shocked and angered by the current situation, he is concerned on how Sei is completely surrounded by enemies. Sei decides to journey up the mountain to request aid from the Mountain King. While traveling they are suddenly surrounded by mountain people, the current leader informs them he is aware of the current situation in Qin. Everyone is notified the mountain people will escort Sei only to the Mountain King accept it or be killed. One of the warriors attempt to grab Sei but he is sent flying with a punch to the face by Shin breaking part of his mask in the process. Sei get the situation under control before everyone could start fighting and agrees to go to mee the King alone. He tells Shin that even though he is sword, at the moment a sword is not necessary. Not to long after Sei and the mountain people left, Shobunkun ask Shin to go after Sei to save him. He also apologizes for the death of Hyo saying things were not suppose to turn out that way. Shin, Ka Ryo Ten and Heki are in pursuit of Sei and the mountain people however they are soon captured and thrown in prison. While in the cell a group of mountain people attempt to kill them but they were saved by the warrior Shin punched who now respects Shin's strength. Later Shin, Heki and Ka Ryo Ten are brought to the palace where Sei is to be beheaded however he escapes and helps convince the Mountain King to help Sei which is agreed upon re-establishing the alliance between Qin and the Mountain people. Repel Wei Invaders The war with Wei was Shins first campaign. From the start Shin was considered weak because of his age and height by the other foot soldiers and no five man squad wanted him. He was left with what his comrades believed to be the weakest of the 4th army and even giving them the name the weakest five. Though they quickly start to wonder who Shin is when Shin greets 1000-man commander Heki and Heki doesn't kill him and instead invites him back to his tent. Shin quickly proves to be a leader when he leads the surviving men of Baku Koshin's battalion through a attack from Wei's war chariots, which the majority of the 4th army failed to survive. Baku Koshin recognizes this and asks Shin if he want's a great achievement and allowing Shin to join his cavalry and even gives Shin his first achievement, the head of Kyuugen. Because of his achievements, Shin was promoted to a 100-man commander. Assassination attempt on Sei Training under Ō Ki After repelling the assassination, Shin and Ten go back to their home. Ten stays their for a while before telling Shin that she will go study warfare to become a strategist. After Kyou Kai had stayed at Shin's place overnight, he decided to seek out Ō Ki for training. He went to En, a liaison posted in Shin's village by Heki, to bring him to Ō Ki's City. After convincing him, Ouki sends Shin to the Stateless area to subjugate the area for him. He takes his sword, because he doesn't want Shin to do it with his own strength. The Nanba Tribe whose area Shin has fallen in, is considered to be the weakest tribe out of the ten groups in the area, numbers are around a hundred. He sees the defensive line made up of women and old people. He has the old men get into groups of five and focus down one enemy at a time. And the women fall back to support them with spears. He then presides to plug up the breach in the fence. Ouki reveal that Shin must the difficulty of leadership and the strength of unity. War with Zhao After Shin had assembled his 100-man unit, the majority of his unit being a mix of Wei veterans and fresh troops, and accepted the task of killing general Fuuki, Shin's unit received the name "Hi Shin Unit ( Fast and the trust worthy force)" by General Ō Ki. General Ō Ki told Shin that it was the most critical part of the wars later stages against Zhao, that General Fuuki died as soon as possible, and he was therefore not allowed to fail no matter what happened. Shin's force sneaked into the woods to infiltrate the right army of Zhao guarding General Fuuki, while the enemy was concentrating in front of the battle field were they were decimating the forces of General Kanou, which included commander Heki. Shin and his unit succeeded killing the enemy General with the help of General Kanou and Commander Heki. On the fourth day, Shin's unit is assigned to join Kanou's fourth army for the mass assault on the Zhao forces. While they successfully carve their way through the enemy HQ defences, the enemy retreats into to the mountains. During the fourth night, Kanou's camp, which included Shin and his squad, was attacked by Houken, Zhao's mysterious supreme commander. When Shin realized that Houken has slaughtered some of his allies, Shin decides to fight him. But is easily defeated even after working together with Kyou Kai. Shin then devise a plan to kill Houken. Even though Shin manages to injure Houken, he fails to inflict mortal wounds on him. Houken then knocks him out. But when Houken is about to kill him, his unit saves him, and together they flee from battle. Shin manages to survive here at the cost of several of his 100-men members, including Bi Tou, who carried Shin to safety. After the unit regroups the next day, they travel in the direction of Qin flags that are within their field of vision. These flags turn out to be part of a trap prepared by Shou Mou, but before he gets the chance to fight with the Hi Shin unit, Ō Ki appears and cuts down Shoumei. The unit then follows Ō Ki’s army, which is moving towards the battle of Moubu vs Chousai and Houken. When they arrive, Moubu, Ryuukoku and some survivors are trapped by Chousai and Houken’s troops who had prepared themselves for Ō Ki’s arrival. Shin and his unit are then assigned to the infantry group that will act as bait to draw out the Zhao front lines after Tou had made the opening gambit by decimating the Zhao left wing archer units. Ō Ki’s plan proofed to be successful as he was able to penetrate deep into the Zhao army almost reaching their HQ, only to be stopped and challenged to a duel by Houken. Shin then moves towards the duel to be a witness to it. When Riboku arrives, Shin and his unit go and try to intercept Gika’s unit that was moving to assault Ō Ki’s. But before Shin was able to reach Gika, he fires an arrow that hits Ō Ki in the back and allows Houken to pierce Ō Ki’s body and cause a mortal wound. Shin the kills Gika in a fit of rage and moves back to Ō Ki. While critically wounded, Ō Ki berates his men for losing their will to fight in order to restore their morale. He then proceeds to overpower Houken. Houken then pulls back his weapon in order to strike Ō Ki again, only to be blocked by Tou. Ō Ki then collapses, but Shin takes place before Ō Ki on his horse to support him. Tou then gives orders for Ō Ki’s bodyguard unit and the Hi Shin unit to bring Ō Ki’s body to safety while he himself proceeds to assault Riboku’s HQ as a diversion. He mentions to Shin that a chance for escape should present itself, referring to Moubu that was busy carving his way through the enemy lines. While escaping, Ō Ki regains consciousness and tells Shin to take a moment to relax, close his eyes and take a breath in order to fully experience the view of a general. Shin protests, only to be “strangled” into submission. Ō Ki then points out what a general sees, which includes a not before existing escape route created by Moubu and Ryuukoku. They then escape and regroup at a safe place in the surrounding forests, where Shin is witness to Ō Ki’s final moments; Ō Ki hands over the command of his forces to Tou, gives a final piece of advice to Moubu and gives his glaive to Shin, after which Ō Ki passes on. A short time later, Shin (with Ō Ki’s glaive in his right hand), Moubu and many other Qin soldiers are looking at the “retreating” Zhao army, while grieving Ō Ki’s death. Shin then goes home were he is welcomed home by Ten who had taken a few days of from studying. 1 Year after the Zhao War 1 year after the Zhao War and General Ō Ki's Death. Shin is found on the front lines of Qin and Wei with the rank of 300-man commander. Where he and the Hi Shin Unit are famous and have the power to change the tides of almost any small-scale battle. During this time he is invited by Shou Hei Kun to attend a meeting between Qin and Riboku that was orchestrated by Ryo Fui. On arrival in Kanyou, Shin and Kyou Kai are welcomed by Shou Hei Kun himself. Shin asks why Ryo Fui arranged the meeting ass he starts to think its for killing Riboku. Shou Hei Kun says he does not know and gives Shin and Kyou Kai the order to dress as guards and strike down Riboku on his command. Shin refuses, saying it would disgrace Ō Ki’s expactions of him. Shou Hei Kun then says that others are less objected to the thought of killing Riboku. At that moment Moubu, Tou and Ō Ki’s vassals pass them. Shou Hei Kun then says he only invited Shin in consideration of him receiving Ō Ki’s glaive so he should give up his childish sentiments. Shou Hei Kun continuous to explain that the nature of this meeting can be considered a war in itself. Shin is then witness to the negotiations between Ryo Fui and Riboku that accumulates in a Qin-Zhao alliance and the transfer of the Kankou region to Qin. Following the negotiations, Shin and Kyou Kai participate in the celebratory diner for new alliance. Shin spots two empty seeds and takes place to the shock of everyone present. Before him sits Riboku who asked Shin if it was a smart decision to sit there as its Ryo Fui place. Shin jumped back on instinct to draw a sword, which causes the angered Kaine to speak some aggressive words to Shin. This incites Rokuomi to release some of his pent up frustrations after which he, Tou and the rest leave. Immediately after Moubu and his vassals leave to having drank up their portion of the liquor. Shin is then called over by Shōbunkun. Riboku then realizes that Shin is the captain of the Hi Shin unit, causing the two to have a short talk ending with giving a splendid retort to small provocation. Shōbunkun then punches Shin on the top of the head and drags him away. After the celebration Shin and a drunk Kyou Kai walk in on a conversation between Ten and Kaine, leading to a small discussion. Shin drags Ten away to meet up with Ei Sei, where Sei explains they only have five years to deal with Ryo Fui. He therefore asks Shin if he can become a general in five years. As the news of the upcoming invasion of Qin to Wei, other famous unit are gathering in the frontline to gather merits as much as they can in order to secure a favorable position in the invasion. Gyoku Hou Unit lead by there 300-man commander Ō Hon is one of the units that gather in the frontline, as well as Gaku Ka Unit lead by Mou Ten also a 300-man commander. Sanyou Invasion Campaign Warring States Coalition against Qin The Battle of Kankoku Pass First Day For The Battle at Kankoku Pass Shin was assigned to Duke Hyou's army. When Duke Hyou charges the Zhao army, Shin and his men quickly follow Duke Hyou and shortly before engaging the Zhao troops, Shin sends Ten back, deeming the melee engagement to dangerous. When Duke Hyou turns his army left to engage the Zhao right army of Kouson Ryuu that had made a movement, Shin and his men fight their way through the Zhao troops almost all the way to Duke Hyou's unit. Duke Hyou's army then got attacked in the rear by the army of Man Goku and Shin instinctively realized the danger of this and moved all the way from the front to the back with his unit to save the entire army of Duke Hyou. When he arrived in the back he successfully halted Mangoku's advance and started to rile up the entire rear of Duke Hyou's army to make a stand. Doing this, Shin successfully rallied 10.000 troops to turn around and face Mangoku's army head on. Shin then fights his way to Man Goku and after a short conversation slashes down Mangoku. In relation to their previous conversation, Shin pays his final respects by promising Mangoku that he will never commit or allow something like The Massacre of Chouhei to ever happen again. Man Goku says he will be watching Shin from the hatred and always be watching to see if he keeps his promise. During the night, Shin is sitting on a elevated place deep in thought. Even his men sitting below him are talking with a serious mood about what happened, instead of a joyous celebration for killing a general. Shin is then slapped hard on the back by Duke Hyou and tumbles down the elevated place all the way down and falls on Ten mouth to mouth, therefore kissing each other. Duke Hyou then has a drink with Shin to celebrate Shin being the Hero of the day for their battle field. While challenging the men present to drink his liquor, Duke Hyou talks about the current state of their battle and how he perceives warfare. Shin says he understand the Duke's view on warfare and Duke Hyou in recognition of Shin's words and action asks how many losses the Hi Shin unit had in order to bolster them with troops from his own unit, he even throws in two 500-man units for Shin to use how he sees fit. Abilities |ldr=50 |knl=40}} |t2=2nd |2= |ldr=70 |knl=70}} |t3=3rd |3= |ldr=80 |knl=72}} }} :Special Attack: Jump Attack Sword Skills Shin's swordsmanship skills are very good due to his constant training over 1000 times with Hyō. Be able to hold his ground against multiple opponents and able to defeat an assassin with moderate difficulty. Strength He also has monstrous strength. Capable of overpowering 4 bandits at the same time. He gets stronger as he becomes excited. He is able to kill Rinko(93 strength) the most dangerous and strongest vassals of Renpa. Agility He is able to dodge fast attacks. We don't know if he is doing this instinctively or if he is able to see that attack and move accordingly. It is possible that he can see the attack because at some point he was able to see the path of an arrow and reflect it with his sword. Adaptation In the fight with Jo Kan, it seems that Shin also has the ability to adapt very quickly in order to get the upper hand in battles. Speed We don't know how fast he is exactly, but he is surely faster then the average person. Endurance He has a very high endurance rate. Capable of still fighting when loosing a lot of blood and keep going when being cut and sliced. Growth He has also very high growth rate, much higher then any other seen so far, although we can assume the generals also have a high growth rate. Healing Rate It is stated by Kyou Kai that he also has a higher healing rate then most other. Leader Skills He has the skill to inspire the people around him, much like any great general. Be able to increase moral in dire situations is one of his greatest assets. Horsemanship Ever since the battle with Rinko, Shin's Horsemanship has improved by leaps and bounds. Afterwards, in the manga he was also able to repel Renpa's blows. Capable of riding horses that are more difficult to control. Instincts During the invasion of Qin by the Coalition Army at The Battle at Kankoku Pass on the first day, Shin demonstrated awakening as an instinctual general. Able to sense that the rear would be attacked and moved accordingly. In the following days he felt that there was something wrong with the enemy as he thought that the Chu army was kind of quiet in there attacks. Weaknesses He isn't capable of creating strategic plans, which makes it difficult for him to score victories against relatively weak opponents. Sometimes easily provoked and very reckless. Other Just before the death of Ō Ki, he thought Shin how to breath and see. When he opened his eyes, he was able to see allies and enemy's more clearly. Able to see escape routes and patterns. We don't know if Shin is currently capable of using this technique, because it is never being mentioned after this event. However it is possible that during the invasion of Qin by the Coalition Army, when he started to awaken his instinctual ability's, he is actually utilizing what he learned from Ō Ki. But this is just speculations so far. We see sometimes that very strong people have a sort of aura around them. We don't know if this is just animation for making them appear stronger or this is actually a ability. However there are hints here and there that this is maybe an actually ability, because Yotanwa was able to see something through walls and Ō Ki and other generals mentioned being able to sense strong opponents if they are near the vicinity. We also don't know if to able to sense an opponent and see their aura is related to the same ability. Owned Land/House Battles Chapter 1/Episode One VS. Hyō: 332 wins, 333 loses and 587 draws. VS. 10 or more bandits from Kokuhi Village: Won. Trivia * From what we see in his time as a slave, Shin has absolutely zero cooking and cleaning skills. * Fun fact: The voice behind Shin, Masakazu Morita, also was the voice of Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach), and he was the motion capture actor for Zell Dincht in Final Fantasy VIII! * In spite of Shin 'growth' as a general and a person through out the entire manga up to chapter 350. His stats as a general baring his physical strength is still far below other commanders of lower rank or even his childhood friend Hyō. * Shin is based on real live general of Qin, Li Xin Gallery Anime Shin4.jpeg|Season 1 Shin crying.png Shin7.png Shin2.png Shin5.png Shin_eating.png At_the_top.png End_of_ep.png Shin AS2.png|Season 2, 17 years old Manga Shin stabs Rinko.png|Shin Defeats Rinko 89.PNG|Shin Slays Fuuki 90.PNG|Shin's First Kill 91.PNG|Shin Slays Bakan 92.png|Shin Slays Saji 98.png|Shin slays Mangoku Category:Characters Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Qin Category:Qin commander Category:1000 Man Commander Category:Village of Jouto Category:100 Man Commander Category:300 Man Commander Category:Sword Category:2000 Man Commander Category:Ei Sei faction Category:Infantry Category:Instinctual General